Number of Stars in the Sky
by AestheticSonata
Summary: He missed her, and he needed her. She didn't miss him, but whether she liked it or not, she needed him. Kayuki has spent the last three years trying to forget Sasuke, but after a not-so-great reunion, her life is thrown into a bottomless pit of troubles. SasukexOc. This story starts at Shippuden.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm a sorta old user on wattpad that recently has decided to write something. Please don't steal my work, I don't mind translating it but whatever you do, please give me credit. XD**

 **I honestly have no Idea how this will turn out..**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't have been more depressed. Orochimaru and Kabuto had all noticed his stoick face become colder, and the bags under his eyes deepened as each day went on. His blade was dull and his chakra was misused, and the ordinary spark for revenge was barely flickering his eyes. Afraid, the three of them didn't speak a word about it. They figured it was best to keep their mouth shut and eyes open. If things went out of hand, which they were hoping wouldn't happen, they would probably be the ones who he would take it out on.

Sasuke himself couldn't understand what had happened to his original power, his blade, and his urge for revenge on Itachi. It all seemed to just . . . fade away. Of course, he had an idea, but it seemed to distant to be a possibility. And of course his idea was absurd and impossible. He had cut all of his ties with her years before and he made sure that he had no feelings left. However, on some nights, he could still smell her silky black hair, feel her small body tucked safely against his chest, only to awaken to the cold air and the bed of grass beneath him. Sasuke shook his head and stood up, brushing off the imaginary specks of dirt on his outfit.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei, are you sure about this?" Kayuki Mizukachi tied her hair up into a high ponytail atop her head, "I mean, after all you've just recovered."

"Kayuki, you need to trust me and not worry about me," Kakashi patted her head and gave Kayaki a close eyed smile. She pouted up at him.

"Don't touch my head! I'm literally almost as tall as you!"

"Almost. Almost is very important!" Kayuki laughed and made her way out of the hospital. The wind blew at her hair making it tumble across her face, "There must be a storm coming . . . I should go check on Machi." With her sleek black hair swinging to and fro, Kayaki turned on her heel and made way for her home.

Her long black hair, now reaching past her butt, was special. At night, it transformed and imitated the look of the sky.

"Machi! Here boy!" The tall girl bent down and ruffled the large huskies neck, "Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, you are!" She nuzzled her head against the dogs furry head. Kayaki sat down and leaned against the dogs torso.

"Woof!"

She sighed. Today had been stressful, but it wasn't like she wasn't expecting this to happen. However, it had happened so suddenly, and if it weren't for the practice she had in masking her emotions, she would've broken down there and then. Team Seven had recently gone on a mission to Orochimaru's hideout, but Kayuki wasn't allowed to go on the mission due to her recent knee injury. Lady Tsunade called her today because Team Seven hadn't come back yet so she had a feeling they had a run-in with Sasuke. She wanted Kayuki to run down and check to see what was holding the team up. Just the thought of seeing that boy again frightened her.

For the past three years she spent her time training. Hard. He had left her without saying a word, leaving her behind in a pile of tears. She perfected her skill of masking her emotion so she could appear confident even when she was tearing herself up inside. For three years, she had tried to forget him, his touch, his lips, his hands on her waist, everything. And now, for real she had to forget it. If Kayaki had to be honest with herself, she didn't like Sasuke anymore. And if she did, it clearly wasn't strong anymore because after he had left for power, she had lost almost all feeling for the raven haired boy.

"Machi, what do you think I should do?" Kayuki stroked the dog's fur. She could only imagine what he looked like now, after all he had gotten what he wanted-power. She wondered how strong he had become, whether he thought of her sometimes or completely pushed her away. She didn't know, and she didn't want to know.

* * *

"I will be heading out now, milady." The black haired girl bowed and pulled her anbu mask over her face, hazel eyes gleaming through them.

"Be careful Kayuki. Refrain from involving yourself in any fights, avoid them at all costs. Don't even let Team Seven see you." Tsunade bid farewell to the tall girl and watched as she sprinted out the window and swiftly jumped over the rooftops. Kayuki had definitely grown.

Kayuki stopped to pull up her thigh high socks. She wasn't wearing any shoes-they made noise and were a hindrance to the seventeen year old girl. As her trademark look, she had on her gold anklets and the short tunic like top. She was known as rattlesnake killer, because just like how a rattle snake shakes its tail, you could hear the soft jingle of her bells. In her finger less gloves and beneath the sleeves of her tunic, around her forearm, she had senbon safely tucked away, hidden from the enemy's sight. She had another twenty or so around her thighs beneath the tunic.

Kayuki pushed her hair back and rested her hand against her katanas.

"It's getting windy. I better head out fast." Hopping away, the black haired girl dissapeared from Konoha without a sound.

* * *

"It's been long, Naruto." The raven haired boy looked down at his ex-teammates and mainly towards the blond haired boy.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of his rival and friend.

"Ah, so you must be Sasuke Uchiha." Sai spoke up looking at Sasuke, squinting because of the sunlight.

"And you? My replacement?"

"I was given a mission by Lord Danzo to kill you. But I'm done with listening to others and from now on, I will listen to myself only. I believe Naruto will help me regain my emotions. I do not know you all that well, Sasuke Uchiha, however Sakura and Naruto must have a reason for protecting you. They want to secure their bonds with you, not break them. " Sai held out his sword in defiance as Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Stupid boy._

"Yes, at some point I did want to secure those bonds with them. And that is why I chose to rid myself of those bonds, because I have bonds now which I need. Ones of hatred with my brother." His cold, emotionless eyes looked back at Naruto's crystal blue ones.

"Severing my ass! If you wanted to break the bonds, you should've just killed me three years ago and saved yourself the trouble!" Naruto clenched his fists, angry because his friend was looking down upon him.

"It was a passing whim. I had my reasons, and I don't need to explain it to you." Sasuke quickly made his way in front of Naruto, as the others were stuck in their place, astonished by his newly attained speed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura prepared to fight Sasuke and got into a stance.

"Say, Naruto, you dream was to become Hokage, ne? Maybe if you hadn't spent all your time searching for me and spent the time training, you would've been able to achieve your _dream_ sooner." He unsheathed his sword and held it out, preparing to kill the blond boy.

"Some Hokage I'd be if I couldn't even save one friend." Naruto prevented his body from shaking and awaited for the blade to pierce through his skin. He didn't doubt one bit the possibility of Sasuke actually killing him. Naruto shut his eyes, but the blow never came. Instead, he heard the soft jingle of bells and the whiz of a whizzing by Sasuke, narrowly missing his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to kill him. Now, if you please, step away from the Jinchuriki."

* * *

 **Well, if you haven't realized already I've decided not to write a story starting from the beginning and instead starting from the reunion of Team Seven in Shippuden.**

 **Please Review and do the stuff that they do on please!**

 **~Aesthetic Sonata:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ay! Here's chapter Two! Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! I'm still trying to figure out how this entire thing works, plus I wish had an app. I cri. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _"Some Hokage I'd be if I couldn't even save one friend." Naruto prevented his body from shaking and awaited for the blade to pierce through his skin. He didn't doubt one bit the possibility of Sasuke actually killing him. Naruto shut his eyes, but the blow never came. Instead, he heard the soft jingle of bells and the whiz of a whizzing by Sasuke, narrowly missing his face._

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to kill him. Now, if you please, step away from the Jinchuriki."_

* * *

Sasuke's onyx eyes shifted to the strange girl who had her Katana placed at the base of his neck. She wore an anbu mask of the cat and a short green tunic like top with long sleeves that flared at the ends. By the way she referred to Naruto, as a Jinchurki, Sasuke figured she wasn't from the leaf. He lowered his sword to his side, and the black haired girl mirroring his movements. The girl shifted her weight to her right hip and he could catch a glimpse of lavender eyes. _Lavender_ _eyes . . . Black Hair . . ._ where had he seen that before?

"You must be . . . Sasuke Uchiha, I presume?" Kayuki walked forward, masking her terror. Sasuke, he had changed so much. Just by seeing how he raised his blade against his best friend, she could clearly tell he was serious. If she hadn't stopped him, he definitely would've attacked the poor boy.

" . . . Indeed . . . and who are you to address me like that?" Sasuke brushed past Naruto, the new girl completely capturing his interest. He discreetly moved his hand back towards his sword, preparing to attack the girl. She was starting to annoy him and he had enough of games for a day.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Kayuki stopped walking, for now she was mere centimeters from the raven's chest. She drew her katanas in both hands and held them at her sides, "Thank you for not killing the host. Greatly appreciated of you."

"Oi! Who are you?" Naruto hollered from behind Sasuke.

"Be quiet, Jinchuriki, someone else has captured my attention at the moment."

Sasuke felt the lightning spark from his fingertips. He swiftly pulled out his sword and with unimaginable speed had it at the girls neck. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. Tell me, who are you to me?"

Under her mask, Kayuki smirked. She jumped back onto a broken piece, "Uchiha boy, I need not reveal my identity to you, nor do I desire to allow these, _scumbags_ , to know who I am." She felt slightly bad for calling her teammates scumbags, however for the sake of her identity and emotions, she needed to betray her heart.

Lightning sparked from Sasukes sword and he began to attack the masked shinobi. To his surprise, her speed was quicker than his and she moved behind him and swung at his neck. He ducked and landed on the ground.

"I must say, you are quite nimble on your feet."

"Thank you." Kayuki threw senbon towards Sasuke so he would keep his attention on her and not on her teammates. Sasuke deflected all attacks and flashed behind the unsuspecting girl. She quickly ran to her right and continued to fling senbon from her thighs at the Uchiha. She couldn't let down her guard. Pierced by the thin needles, Sasuke pulled it out and held it up to his eye. He moved the thin needle around in his fingers when something caught his eye. It was to letters, initials probably. Holding it closer to his eyes, Sasuke rubbed his thumb over the two letters. _KM._ Sasuke quickly realized that the girl wasn't an akatsuki member at all. In fact she was from the leaf and he did know her well. In fact, he knew her all TO well.

A bead of sweat trickled down Kayuki's face. Sasuke had stopped attacking her and was inspecting the senbon which had pierced him. Only after she threw those senbon, did she realize that her senbon have her initials engraved in them. Kayuki prayed he wouldn't see them, but she knew it was hopeless, Those onyx eyes of his, nothing passed by them unseen. She began to run up the side of the wall, however her knee began to act up and she wasn't able to run any more. Collapsing on the ground, she felt all eyes on her. Kayuki pushed herself up using her katana and she could sense Sasuke's chakra behind her.

"What do _(huff)_ you want _(huff)_ ," She heavily breathed out. Kayuki didn't bother turning around, instead stared at the ground.

"What are you doing here." Sasuke's beady eyes bore into the back of her skull.

Kayuki nervously fumbled with the handle of her swords. Within five seconds, her wall she had built over the three years had come crashing down and know she was helplessly trying to rebuild it, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie, you know very well what I'm talking about _Kayuki."_ Sasuke ripped off her mask and spun the girl around to face him. He heard gasps from the others, but his attention was only on the girl standing on front of him.

Kayuki was speechless as her anbu mask clattered to the floor. She felt herself being forcefully spun around, and came face to face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, "S-Sasuke!"

The raven haired boy didn't say a word but simply gazed at the girl in front of him. He took in her details from head to toe, from her long silky black hair that now reached past her waist to her feet that lacked in shoes. Just by touching her shoulder he could fell her newly developed muscles, and he noticed how tall she had gotten. He saw how her hands shook at her sides, how her weight was shifted to one leg and the fear that resided in her bright lavender eyes. Did he really frighten her that much?

Kayuki was overloaded with pain and shock. Firstly, she should've listened to that cranky old grandma when she said not to get involved with fights. She couldn't feel her knee and was pretty sure her body would give out any second now. Secondly, Sasuke just ripped over her mask and now he was just staring at her, and so were all the others. Lastly, after all that hard work in getting here and trying to avoid Sasuke at all costs due to her already unstable condition, she started to see spots, her vision slowly tilting to the right, and after that, her mind went blank.

"Kayuki-chan! Oi, what did you do to her Sasuke! I swear to god if you-" Naruto ran over to Sasuke and the now fainted Kayuki.

"I didn't do anything. You should take better care of your teammates, Naruto." Sasuke knelt down and brushed a strand of hair from his ex-lovers face. She was still beautiful, if not, even more stunning then what he had remembered. As for his feelings, they were still there, no doubt about it. Debating with himself, he came to a conclusion and picked the girl up bridal style.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you taking my student." Captain Yamato clasped his hands together and wood began to sprout from the ground around Sasuke, but he simply jumped back against the wall and returned to his position beside Orochimaru.

With one last look, Sasuke turned around with Kayuki's body hanging from his hands. Orochimaru smirked behind him and whispered towards Kabuto. The silver haired medic pushed up his glasses, as they glinted in the sun.

"What a lovely reunion, indeed sir." And with that, the trio dissapeared deep into the woods taking Kayuki with them, leaving behind a shocked team seven.

* * *

 **Aye! I finished chapter two! Shame on you Sasuke . . . you can't quite go around taking girls as you please. XD**

 **Follow, Fav, Review...Share pleaseeeee.**

 **~AestheticSonata :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner! TOO MANY TESTS. ARGH. And then came Summer. Vacation. Music. AND IDEAS *jazz hands* SO Y'ALL GET MORE WRITING!**

 **Oh and I've been too obssessed with watching the 100... ehehehe?**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _With one last look, Sasuke turned around with Kayuki's body hanging from his hands. Orochimaru smirked behind him and whispered towards Kabuto. The silver haired medic pushed up his glasses, as they glinted in the sun._

 _"What a lovely reunion, indeed sir." And with that, the trio dissapeared deep into the woods taking Kayuki with them, leaving behind a shocked team seven._

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Kayuki sat up yawning. Her vision was slightly blurry but at the least, she could make out that wherever she was, she definitley wasn't in her apartment.

"I don't think we're in Konoha anymore Toto." She slowly pushed the blanket off only to reveal her clothes to have been changed as well. Panicking, Kayuki frantically searched her ankles and relaxed feeling the familiar bells of her anklets. She immediately blushed and quickly got up from the bed. Looking around, the girl saw that the room was relatively simple consisting of one bed, a bed table,

a lamp, and a closet. It led to another room which she assumed to be the bathroom and the other door was the exit. The floor was tiled and cold, might she add, so she skillfully hopped her way over to the door only to see that it was locked.

"Stupid, of course it would be locked." Kayuki mumbled to herself and dragged her body back towards the bed. She plopped face down, "I'M BORED. SOMEONE ENTERTAIN ME." The black-haired girl stood up, and jumped on the bed, trying to quench her thirst for adventure. As she jumped around, a shiny object caught her eye. Slowly and carefully Kayuki crouched down, and made her way over to the closet. Looking at the top, she saw it was a bobby pin. _Funny, why would someone leave this out?_ She picked it up and clipped it onto her bra strap. _I could pick the lock with this, but first, I should figure out what I can about this place._

She quietly opened the drawer only to find it filled with . . . male clothes? The shirts were plain and simple, all a pale blue or dark blue. In the second drawer, there was a large supply of weapons and medical supplies. _Definitely a ninja. So I'm at some hideout of sorts._ Investigating some more, she came across a piece of string attached to the bottom of a drawer. Kayuki removed all the clothes that was on top of it and she uncovered the secret drawer. Beneath it was a ring. Just a ring.

Curious, the girl picked it up and rolled it between her fingers. It was gold, polished well so the owner probably found this to be very important. Judging from the fact it was placed purposefully at the bottom of the drawer, they didn't want anyone to know about it. She laid back on the bed, only now realizing that the scent of the bed was familiar. Maybe too familiar, but she brushed it off assuming her mind was playing tricks. Kayuki held the ring up to the light and held it between her thumb and index finger. It was then when something in her brain clicked as she saw the words engraved with in the ring and her name in her clans ancient language. Kabuki knew who the owner of this ring was and she desperately hoped that she was not taking residence in that same persons room. Kayuki hastily grabbed one of the cream shirts and looked at the neck line on the back. To her despair it had the symbol the was least hoping would be there. The Uchiha Symbol.

* * *

The dark haired boy walked down the dark halls of Orochimaru's new lair. He had just gotten done talking to the snake ninja and his medic, regarding their new "member". Well it wasn't like this person joined, more like forced to join. Orochimaru was a little mad at him for bringing someone back however, he didn't stay angry for long and decided he would just end up training with their new friend.

Sasuke hated the way he had become. After seeing _her_ was when he only realized how emotionless he had become. Three years ago, seeing her would have made him feel shock but now, if he was lucky, he felt something. However it was too little to actually effect him.

The hallways were empty except for the sound of Sasuke's shoes clacking on the pebble covered ground. Atleast that was how they should've been. However, if you listened close enough you would hear the soft patter of footsteps as they tiptoed in the opposite direction. The Uchiha indeed heard this. His hand drifted towards his weapon, out of habit and he began to walk slower, taking longer but quieter strides toward the noise. He pressed his back against the wall and peaked over the corner to see a flash of long black hair. He should've known she would do this. After all, she was a master of escape, having starting her ninja career as a robber and all.

He turned his head back towards her, to study her, to understand what she was, to see what had changed, what hadn't changed in the past three years. Sasuke imagined himself taking a picture of her and he looked away to stare at the wall in front of him. Looking up he gathered his thoughts. Although he was the one who brought her back to the hideout, between the traveling, Orochimaru's numerous questions, and Kabutos wandering hands, he hadn't had the time to stop and take a look at the girl.

If there was one thing that had definitely changed was her attitude. Three years ago, when he first saw her tanned face, she was a mess. Her clothes were bland and covered in dirt. She was sassy, rude, and blunt, giving of a cold aura as well. He now could see the determination and grace in her eyes, with the slight hint of her previous recklessness. Even looking at her now, when she walked she took long, quiet strides, and although she was not wearing shoes, her feet were spotlessly clean.

Sasuke thought that leaving her behind would eventually make her fade into his past and he would be able to get over her, but instead, his feeling remained and seeing her again only made the flame of love in his heart pulse louder, wanting to hold her in his arms once more as he once did.

* * *

When Kayuki first opened the door she immiedatley wanted to leave the room- _his_ room as soon as possible. In fact she wanted to leave the place she was in as a whole and return to her little apartment atop the bakery. It was when she was about to step out when she realized that what she was wearing might not be the best clothes to walk around in. The top was big and sheer so you could see her bra and you could barely see the short shorts that she was wearing. Slamming the door shut she stalked over to the bed - _his_ bed and angrily sat down with her head in her hands. Questions flooded her mind, questions she wanted to avoid so badly. _Did he still care for her? Did he feel anything when he saw her?_ And most importantly, _Why did he bring her back with him?_ Kayuki growled. She had spent the last three years rigourously training in order to keep her mind off of _him_ in hopes that her feelings would become part of the past. However, now the walls she had built around her feelings for him were tumbling down, to fast for her to build them back up. She combed her hair back and fell backward onto the bed closing her eyes with frustration. _1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . ._ all the way to ten. Kayukie stood up and ripped the shirt off of her body, wanting to rid herself of the revealing top. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the first shirt she saw. Navy blue, with the Uchiha clan symbol imprinted boldly on the back. The lack of patterns and the plainless did not come as a surprise to her. _He_ was never fond of color or anything of the such. As she pulled the shirt over her face, a familiar smell of rain engulfed her and brought back memories, both good and bad, however she suppressed them down. Now was probably the worst time to dwell on the past.

Before leaving the room, Kayuki did a once over of herself. The shirt was big but it was snug and easy to move around in. As for the shorts . . . they hung loosely on her hips and the ends touched the tops of her knees. The black haired girl longed for her thigh high stockings and senbon holders, however seeing that her clothes were no where in sight she assumed that they were probably unusable. She hated the fact that the shorts exposed her scars and her banged up knee but then again there was no one here who would honestly care. Kabuto was to busy trying to please Orochimaru, Orochimaru was to busy stalking ninjas,and the idea of _him_ caring was very unlikely looking back at how he acted when he left her behind.

"I suppose this is better than the booty shorts and see through top." She rolled her shoulders back and turned around looking at the room one last time for any clue, anything that would show her that this was actually not _his_ room, but after she saw the ring, she knew that there was no way this was anyone else room but _his._

Feeling more relaxed now, Kayuki opened the door, and looked out into the hallway. On the left, was a dimly lit turn to the right, and on the right, was a long hall, lit only by lamps along the wall. She stepped forward, shutting the door behind her and noticed the pattern on the tiles, snakes winding up and down. No surprise there. She looked back to the left once more, debating which way to go. Kayuki turned right and took long strides left, to venture of into the darkness that consumed her.

However, being an unlucky girl like Kayuki, there would always be something wrong. When she reached the end of the hallway, there was a door on the left with a sign that said DO NOT ENTER. Curious, the girl pushed the door open slightly and slid her way inside. Hoping she found the exit she walked forward a little bit only to feel something slimy on the ground.

"This is DEFINITLEY not an exit . . ." Muttering, she turned around to leave the room, but a gooey tentacle like thing grabbed her newly bandaged knee, and slammed her body downwards. She was almost positive her knee was dislocated now. Crying in terror, Kayuki scrambled backward, desperate to reach the door, to leave the room and the disgusting creature behind. But the creature did not think the same. It crawled forward towards her, now entering the lighted spot in the room, Kayuki finally got a view of what was holding onto her. It was big purple, and it had arms or tentacles-god knows what they were-all along its side. Kayuki shrieked as she felt herself being pushed up against a wall, the creature moving closer towards her. She furiously yanked at the tentacle to no avail.

"HELP!"

* * *

 **And she died. The end. Goodbye.**

 **Jkjk**

 **There's still more to come~~~**

 **Follow, Review, Fav**

 **~Aesthetic Sonata**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aye, that was something. Just had a nice cup of good ol' bubble tea. On with the story :0**

 _Recap:_

 _It crawled forward towards her, now entering the lighted spot in the room._ _Kayuki finally got a view of what was holding onto he_ _r. It was big purple, and it had arms or tentacles-god knows wohat they were-all along its side. Kayuki shrieked as she felt herself being pushed up against a wall, the creature moving closer towards her. She furiously yanked at the tentacle to no avail._

 _"HELP!"_

* * *

When Sasuke had heard her footsteps move away from him, he had two choices. He could either leave her to her investigations and return to his room, or he could follow her to make sure she wasn't poking around too much. Although the first option seemed more appealing to him, he chose the latter. Why? He didn't know. His body had unconsciously begun to follow in the girls direction.

Now, for the first time, he was thankful he followed his gut.

Normally, Sasuke would've put memorizing the hideout as his first priority when they changed location, however this time, he was a bit . . . preoccupied. So, the Uchiha was walking blindly through the hallway his only path being the sound of padded footsteps. When he heard the footsteps stop, Sasuke panicked and quickly stepped into the shadows.

Still no sound.

Now he was worried. For the first time, Sasuke Uchiha was WORRIED. God, what had she done to him? Walking some more, Sasuke found himself across a door, shut.

"She's probably not he-"

He was cut off by a large scream followed by a chorus of bloodcurdling "helps". Sasuke quickly slammed his foot against the door. breaking it off its hinges. He ran inside and pulled out his Uchiha sword, standing protectively in front of the black haired girl.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you, _Kayuki."_

* * *

For Kayuki, this was the end. She doubted anyone could hear her screams from far away, the door being closed and all. She closed her eyes, stopped struggling, and slumped on the ground. _Well, it was fun, I supp-_ With a loud SLAM, the door fell down inches away from crushing her. Startled she used her good foot to try to push her body the opening, using this opening to her advantage.

"Could help yourself, could you, _Kayuki_." In the dark, Kayuki could make out a person standing in front of her, drawing out his sword. The voice was cold, and was harsh. Only one person she knew could give you such a chill.

"S-sasuke . . . " Kayuki's eyes widened in fear. She willed herself to move, run, do _something_ but she was frozen to her spot. She cursed her knee for being so damn fragile.

Sasuke sliced the tentacle off her leg with a quick _swish_ and a flick of the wrist. She was free. The Creature, angered even more now, rose up, preparing to attack the Uchiha. Kayuki backed up against the wall and supported herself up. She tried to walk forward, but with a dislocated joint, it was hopeless so she remained in the back. _Damnit._

She watched as he moved his left foot back, put his sword away and do fast hand symbols. Lighting sparked in his palm as he jumped up and struck the creature directly at its heart. It let out a mix between a moan and a scream as it shriveled up, turning to ash. The Uchiha returned to his previous spot and spun on his heel to face her.

Kayuki felt goosebumps crawl up her arm. She felt captivated under his gaze as he moved towards her.

"Please. Please." She begged, tears falling down her face to show that she had finally been broken. The walls had tumbled down, exposing her and leaving her weaponless.

Sasuke simply walked forward and bent down to look at her now swollen knee. He lightly touched it, earning a hiss from Kayuki. He stood up and brushed off imaginary specks of dirt from his pants.

"It's dislocated so you won't be able to walk. I'll take you to Kabuto. He'll be able to do something." Kayuki shook her head and more tears fell down her face. Sasuke sighed. Inside, he was breaking, shattering to pieces, but he kept up his facade. He bent down and scooped up the tall girl into his hands bridal style, ignoring her protests.

"Put me down! What do you frickin want from me?" Kayuki pounded her fists against Sasuke's chest angrily. She was angry. Angry that she was the only one who was breaking down. Angry that he had brought her here. Angry that he completely ignored her and carried her down the halls. They passed the bedroom and eventually reached a more spacious and lighted area. Kayuki looked down at her hands. Her nails had cut into her palms, drawing blood because the fists were so tight. She figured that there was no way for her to go home right now, so she'd just have to accept the fact that she was tuck here whether she liked it or not. She laid her head against Sasuke's chest and heard his heartbeat, steady and strong.

* * *

"Kabuto! Oy, Kabuto!" Sasuke walked into Kabuto's "infirmary" room like thing and gently laid Kayuki down. He could feel her hazel eyes looking at him, watching him, waiting for him to snap. He shook his head, clearing those thoughts and went back to looking around for the silver haired medic.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Kabuto hollered from another room. Sasuke massaged his temple with his fingers and returned to the black haired beauty. He sat down on the foot of the bed and rested his arms on his knees turning his head to her.

"Christ, can you ever stay out of trouble?" He lightly joked and smirked at her. Surprisingly Kayuki let out a little laugh, but it was cold and heartless.

"Then there would be no fun." Kayuki's eyes were puffy from crying and her voice was hoarse. He could tell she, like normal, had realized that begging and pleading were hopeless because she was stuck here, "Can I please go home? There's no reason for me to be here."

Sasuke could feel the anguish in her voice and he felt bad. But he couldn't let her go. Not now. Not yet. He prepared to answer, but luckily Kabuto had shown up at the right time.

"What did you want me for? If its relationship troubles, well, then go to town or something because I don't have time for such silly nonsense." Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose and walked over to the two.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, "She dislocated her knee. Screwed it up. Fix it." He demanded and walked around to the other side so Kabuto could see. Kayuki visibly flinched when Kabuto tried to lay a hand on her, "Let him. He's not gonna do anything." He could see her relax slightly but still seem a little tense.

Kabuto stood beside Kayuki and hovered his hand over her knee, a green healing light emitting from it, "It's definitely dislocated, but its strange because-" Kayuki had shoved her hand over his mouth and nervously giggled.

"Lets _not,_ shall we?" Sasuke gave her a questioning look, but she simply smiled and removed her hand from Kabuto's mouth as he glared at her.

"Anyway, I'll have to fix it. Sasuke grab a towel." Kabuto removed his hands and clasped them in front of him, stretching his fingers, then his arms while waiting for Sasuke.

"A-a towel?" The black haired girl looked between Kabuto and the direction in which Sasuke had left in.

"We don't quite have pain medication, so my advice is to bite down on a towel."

"You're kidding."

"No, he's not." Sasuke returned carrying a white towel in his hands. He folded it a few times making it small enough and held it in front of Kayuki, "Bite."

Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and bit down on the towel. Kabuto grabbed hold of her calf and the top of her knee.

"3. 2. 1." Kabuto popped her knee back in place and at the same time, a half muffled, bloodcurdling scream emitted from Kayuki's mouth.

Sasuke immediately panicked. "What happened? What do you do? I swear to god Kabuto, if you screwed her up or something I will personally rip you-"

"Calm down, tiger. I just popped her knee back in place. See? Originally it was _dislocated,_ and now it is _located_ and you also have a fainted female here, so I suggest you return her to her room to rest after I bandage it up. And please keep an eye on her, or Orochiumaru-sama will be _very_ disappointed."

Sasuke released his fists and bent down to remove the towel from Kayuki's mouth. He brushed her hair out of her sweaty face and wiped it with the towel. Kabuto grabbed some bandages and began to neatly wrap her knee, finished it of with a knot at the back.

"Don't let her walk on it. Or its possible she won't be able to walk again." He left the room, leaving Sasuke to clean up. The black haired boy threw the towel in the wash bin and but his hands beneath her shoulder blades and knees.

"God, you make me crazy." Sasuke lifted her gently, hugging her body close to his chest. Her hair fell limply down by his legs, its end brushing his calves. By the time he had reached his room, he was exhausted, so when he laid Kayuki down, he fell down on the bed beside her body. Unknowingly, his fingers automatically traveled to her hair and combed through it. "You still never cut your hair. Three years later, and you never cut your hair. Why?" He laid his head down on the pillow closer to hers, inhaling her perfume of Japanese cherry blossoms. **(Imagine the B &B Perfume)** Even after all Sasuke had done to hurt her, to make him completely forget about him, he didn't understand why everything he said he liked, stayed. As Sasuke leaned closer to her, his arm naturally snaking itself around her waist, he felt the final, and strongest wave of exhaustion hit, and his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

As far as Kayuki could remember, she was certain the last place she had been in was the "infirmary" if you could call that shabby thing an infirmary, that is, however, now that she woke up, she found herself in a familiar room, in an all too familiar bed, with a very familiar scent around her. Kayuki propped her self on her elbows and kicked the blanket off her using her good foot. she swung her legs over to the side, preparing to go an investigate some more today.

"I should probably pack some weapons today." She looked around for a bit, and scanned the area. "Seeing as there is nothing fighting worthy here, I suppose glass will have to do."

"I don't think that will be necessary. And If I were you, I'd rest for a bit." Startled, Kayuki lost balance in her arms and fell back onto the bed.

"I swear to god, who are you to freaking tell me what to do. Honestly-" Kayuki turned to face the direction in which the voice came from. And there he was. Standing in all his glory of course the arrogant asshole did not have any decency, therefore making the situation worse. The onyx-eyed boy, no he was no longer a boy, the onyx eyed man, stood in the bathroom doorway, with his wet hair dripping onto the carpet and the robe hung loosely around his body.

"Honestly what?" Sasuke smirked and stepped into the room, running his hand through his wet hair.

"N-nothing! I-it's really no big deal! Seriously . . . ehehe . . ." Kayuki swung her legs back on the bed and bent her legs towards her chest into a fetal position. A sharp gasp let loose from her mouth as she bent her bandaged knee.

Sasuke quickly dropped his arrogant facade, hearing her in pain and ran over to her on the bed, "What happened? Seriously, I told you to just rest." He wrapped his arms around her leg and slowly straightened it. Kayuki watched him, her round sunset colored eyes looking at him as he gently placed her leg down and ran his fingers over the bandage lightly. Sasuke loosened his hands and pulled them away from her leg. He raked a hand back into his hair and looked back at her.

"Please, just don't-" Their eyes met, and it was as if they had gone back in time, together, to the time when there love was harmless, and beautiful. It was as if they were in love all over again, falling for each other, whispering secrets in each others ears till dawn rose. It was as if the past three years hadn't happened, Sasuke hadn't left, and Orochimaru hadn't appeared. The secrets their words could not express were shown through their eyes. Onyx to lavender, lavender to onyx.

* * *

 **I...Like this chapter...A lot...Loads of Fluff I suppose. IS SASUKE falling for KAYUKI? IS KAYUKI falling for SASUKE? WHO KNOWS?**

 **Anyway, After i get through like halfway or more, I might write the pre- of this story. Like the before Sasuke leaves. I only started with Shippuden cuz I didn't want to go through like the beginiing.**

 **Rate, Review, Share**

 **~Aesthetic Sonata 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Aaaand We're back with another chapter XD. I started the itachi story but not really...still working on it :P**

 **Note: In the first chapter I said that her hair could bend at her will. I deleted that line and changed my mind about her kekkei Genkai. Second Note: The part about her hair changing at night is true but it only changes at a certain time and reverts at a certain time. Sasuke has seen it before, but so far, he hasn't seen it and forgot about it.**

* * *

It was Kayuki who had broken away first. She felt the tug at her heart and she immediately woke up from the trance and looked away, biting her lip. Sasuke looked back down and got up from the bed.

"Kabuto helped fix you knee. He said not to walk on it. If you really want to leave, let me change and grab some crutches." Sasuke turned away and returned to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Kayuki sat back and leaned against the wall, still thinking about that moment. Her fingers automatically went to the place where he was touching her, missing his large warm hands.

"What . . . was that?" She shook her head and combed her hair back, wrapping it into a bun and tucking it under, so it would hold.

Sasuke returned into the room, this time fully dressed and knelt by her, his back to her,"Here, get on my back. I'll take you there." Kayuki hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him. She looked away from his neck as he got up. Together, they left the room making their way down the hall.

When they reached the "infirmary", the silver haired medic was no where in sight. Instead, there were two wooden crutches placed by the door and a note. Sasuke placed Kayuki down on one of the beds and picked up the note.

 _Here are the crutches._

 _Gone out._

 _K._

Sasuke crumpled the note and threw it away. He picked up the crutches and held them separately in front of the girl.

"Here. Don't put any weight on it." Kayuki hopped on one foot and took the crutches placing them accordingly.

"Thank you." Still avoiding eye contact, she moved forward, past him towards the door. Sasuke followed closely behind. Kayuki's heart sped up realizing that it was only him and her, and that now she had reached a split in the hallways where she had no idea where to go. Normally she would've asked but she had some pride.

"It's right. Orochimaru want to meet you anyway." Sasuke smirked and walked around her to turn right. Kayuki cursed herself. _Goddamn. Why must he piss me off?_ She followed him, grumbling to herself and cursing the Uchiha on the way.

The Legendary Sannin looked the same as he had three years ago, the long sleek black hair, piercing yellow snake eyes, with the purple liner around his eyes. The pale skin clashed with the dark surroundings, giving off a creepy feeling. Kayuki inwardly shivered looking up to see Sasuke with a stoic face.

"Uh . . . hi? I'm Kayuki Mizukachi." She bowed her head slightly and combed her side bangs out of her face. Orochimaru stood up and walked over to her.

"I've heard of you . . . interesting . . . your hair . . . very." He took hold of part of her hair in his thin hands and let it run through. Kayuki backed up, obviously uncomfortable with their closeness, "I ssssupose for now, my dear Sasuke will take responisssiblity for you." Sasuke nodded his head slightly, "I'll . . . have fun."

"I will be . . . there." Sasuke walked off leaving Kayuki alone with the creepy snake man.

"Then . . . I guess . . . I will be going. Hehehe." She nervously chuckled and hurried her way out following in the direction she saw Sasuke in. After spending so much time in the dimly lit alleyways and rooms lacking in windows, her eyes stung painfully when it came in contact with the sunlight. She stopped at the entryway to take in her surroundings. They were by a waterfall, one that she didn't recognize but many of the trees were eerily familiar. She moved forward and touched her palm to one of the trees and leaned her head forward. _Japanese Snow Bell_. Her village was surrounded by these and was known for being the home to these trees specifically. Looking up, she felt a sense of belonging and smiled slightly. _The village must be nearby._ She took note of it and turned around to go to the waterfall.

Sasuke felt proud. He had seen her small smile and how she had leaned against the tree, making him feel like he finally did something good after a long time. When she started making her way over to him, he quickly spun on his heel and made his way to the waterfall.

Tired, Kayuki sat down beside the waterfall and dipped her feet in, liking the cool feel of the water. It shifted the slightest, almost looking perfectly still. She looked to her right seeing Sasuke jump up on the rocks, training perhaps. She noticed he wasn't watching her and smirked. Kayuki pulled her feet out of the water and got up on one foot. She threw her crutches aside, and backed up a little bit. Finally she felt free. No one was watching her, no one was ordering her to go around and do stuff. She was ultimately free. The black haired girl balanced herself on one foot, knowing very well that both Kabuto and Sasuke, and Tsunade if she was here, would murder her for getting the bandages wet and swimming with a crippled knee but she figured it was worth it. Swinging her arms back, Kayuki plunged into the water, head first, loving the feel of her body diving deep into the water. It was as if when she dived into the water, the second her foot left the rock, all her worries left her as well. She opened her eyes and moved to the top of the water, face up and split the water up.

"Lets do this boy!" She combed her hair back with both hands and threaded the water slowly with her good foot and crippled, crappy knee. She took her right hand, her two first fingers standing up, her thumb touching the base of her middle finger, and held it in front of her face, "Water Splitting Technique, Ice release!" Kayuki slammed her right hand straight down to the water, and the river split in half rising up like when Moses split the dead sea. Her hair flew wildly behind her, a fierce look in her eyes. Her Ice release caused the water to freeze as it split high into the sky. Kayuki panted as she leaned against the ice wall, sweat trickling down her forehead, "Yayyy . . . Kakashi-sensei, I did it!" She smiled and sat down on the sea floor which was now visible. Kayuki slowly lowered herself onto the ground, laying down, "That took a lot of energy," She laughed to herself and closed her eyes, meditating and holding up the jutsu to become one with the air and the water.

" _Kayuki, when you are training yourself to hold this jutsu for a long time, meditate in the center of it, and imagine yourself pushing the water apart and holding it their. This jutsu requires concentration and a lot of training."_

* * *

Sasuke had decided to leave the girl by herself while he went to the cave behind the waterfall to train. He figured she wouldn't run away seeing her current condition and she wasn't stupid enough to do some intense, life threatening training. Hopefully, that was. He didn't know how much had changed in the last three years, and from what he saw, somethings changed, and somethings just stayed the same. Like her hair. Oh her hair. Words were not enough to describe how much he loved her hair. He hopped from rock to rock, occasionally looking back at her to make sure she was okay. He was almost at his secret cave, when he saw the girl plunge into the water. Sasuke panicked preparing himself to dive after her, but after she emerged, he released the breath he was holding in, unknowingly. He watched her to see what she was doing in the water in the first place. He knew she was a water user, and her kekkai genkai was ice, but you didn't really need to be in the water to practice a jutsu. Of course it helped, but he never saw her actually go in the water to practice before. He watched her raise her right arm and slam it down to the water. His eyes widened as he watched the water split from her hand, rising high into walls, freezing over. The jutsu spread until even him, and he was at the waterfall. To put it bluntly, Sasuke was shocked at what she just did. She sliced the water like cake and froze it all over. Just how much had changed?

* * *

One hour later, opened her eyes as she heard the ice cracking. She quickly got up and closed her eyes, pressing her palms together remembering _his_ words.

 _"The caster of the jutsu is its master. Always remember this Kayuki. As far as your jutsu's go, you are the caster therefore you are the one who controls its time, power, speed, etc. Concentrate, and feel the jutsu in your body. Imagine yourself reaching out to it and holding it, slowly releasing it."_

Kayuki gave a little smile. Her sensei had taught her so much, although his time was short. She stayed sitting down and closed her eyes again, imagining the ice walls melting back into water, the droplets sliding down towards the ground, increasing over time. She could hear the walls breaking down and the water that had begun to fall and dampen the soil. She figured enough was enough and it was time for some chaos again. Large cracks appeared on the ice, running diagonally and intersecting with each other, until finally, all the ice had melted and the water came crashing down around her. She felt herself begin to sink in the water and quickly released her palms and "got up". Kayuki made her way back to sure and used her strength to pull herself out of the water. Once again she was soaking wet, but at this point she didn't care.

"Beat that, b*tches!" She hit her fist against the sky and laid back feeling the grass tickle her shoulders. It felt good to just lay back and watch the clouds. After she had become a Chunin, there had been hardly anytime to enjoy life's beauty. Her hair splayed out in a halo around her head, the long strands going everywhere. She never cut it, no matter how many times her sensei and Kakashi-sensei had yelled at her for it. Kayuki didn't care. She liked her long hair as it was, and she would do anything to make it stay that way even if everyone told her having long hair as a shinobi tending to be a disadvantage.

Kayuki tucked her hands under her head and closed her eyes. She felt free, for sure.

* * *

After Sasuke had finally cleared his mind and decided to train, he didn't stop. Yes, he normally would hold long tiresome practices like these often, but today it held a different purpose. For the first time, The Sasuke Uchiha, was scared. He knew very well, that when he left Konoha, he had been hoping that Kayuki would train to become stronger, after all when they parted, he _had_ told her she was too weak. However, even with all the training he did, he was scared that she was to par with him, or even better. Of course, the Uchiha had tricks up his sleeve as well. He was able to summon lightning from the heavens. _See if you can beat that, Kayuki?_ The Uchiha also didn't want to face a situation where he was beaten by her, even though he was the one who originally said he was weak. Sasuke had to be strong, stronger than her, for her, and for him. Yes, it was partially because he had to big of an ego and couldn't handle the embarrassment, and also because then if he needed to again, he would be able to push her away.

Hours passed, until the sun finally began to set, and the waves below became larger. Figuring it was best to head inside now, Sasuke jumped down and walked over to where Kayuki lay. She was sleeping on the ground, her face peaceful, which was rare for a shinobi like her. He considered waking her up but changed his mind. It was best to let her have this goodnight's sleep, because not too long later, things wouldn't be so calm. Instead, Sasuke sat down beside her and distracted himself with tending to her knee. The bandages were damp and falling apart, so he simply took them off, seeing that it was almost completely healed. He tossed the bandage aside, and returned to looking at his face. _Look away, idiot. The last person she deserves is you._ Out of habit, he stroked her hair, pulling it out of her tanned face. It was always strange to him that in a village like Konoha where most people were pale skinned, her skin was bronze, but he supposed it must have been because of the place she grew up in. She stirred in her sleep so Sasuke immediately pulled his hand away. Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts, he folded her hands neatly in her lap and picked her up. The crutches, he hung them from the bow on his outfit, loosely, and crossed his fingers that they would stay.

"I'm back." Sasuke called into the hideout and made his way to his room. He placed Kayuki down on the bed, not before running his fingers through her hair. The Uchiha stood up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out the small ring he had hidden so carefully.

"Gomen, Yuki."

 **OH. OH. OH. OH. CHECK THAT OUT. I UPDATED QUICKER. YEAHYA.**

 **OMO SASUKE. WHY ARE YOU SAYING SORRY. WHAT DID YOU DO.**

 **Review, Fave, Share,**

 **~Aesthetic Sonata 3**

 **Love y'all**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyy**

* * *

The first time Kayuki woke up in this room, she was alone and had no idea where she was. The second time, a boy, more specifically and Uchiha, was standing in the bathroom looking _very_ hot in a robe after coming out the shower, but she was still alone in waking up. This time, she was most definitely not alone, and she most definitely did not dislike it. After getting a whiff of the person, she new all too well who was sleeping beside her, and once again, no matter how much her brain was screaming warning and flashing red emergency lights everywhere, her heart pulled at her to scooch closer to the dark haired boy and embrace his scent and warmth. She could feel his feet touching hers and oh shit, it was _extremely_ tempting to move closer to the human heater. At this point Kayuki had two choices: she could go back to sleep and "unknowingly" move closer to him, or hop out of the bed and go take a shower to stall time until he woke up. She tested her left leg, bending it forward and back. It was slightly sore and she could bend it all the way but it was okay. The dark haired girl chose the latter option and quietly go tout off the bed, removing the sheets off of her and placing it back on the bed. The ground was cold at the first touch. She got up and hopped her way over to the door, in hopes that someone would be awake to give her some clothes, hopefully her old ones. Quickly looking both ways, Kayuki took one last glance at the Uchiha and felt herself drawn to him. Her hand slipped from the doorknob and she knelt by him, placing her hands on the bed. Light seeped into the room from the small windows along the top of the room which she hadn't noticed were there before. The lighting fell perfect across Sasuke's face, making him look even better than he already did.

Kayuki giggled. "He looks the same. Older, but the same." At first when Kayuki saw Sasuke she was afraid he would hurt her or shatter her again so she had built walls stronger than even her. But she was wrong. Very wrong. She thought he had changed. Become heartless, after all she knew all the rumors and the stories about Orochimaru so she was afraid the cold blooded bastard would turn Sasuke into a ruthless monster. On the contrary, ever since she had come here, all Sasuke had done was help her. He rescued her from the crazy experiment, carried her back to this room, kept an eye on her, and made she she didn't get hurt. In the end, the boy hadn't changed from the moment stepped foot out of Konoha to now. She smiled and ran her fingers along his features, remembering him, them, and the time they spent together. She ran her fingers over his forehead, his eyes, over his nose, but hesitantly stopped before the lips.

"Done. Done. Done." Kayuki snatched her hand away and quickly got up, but instead of leaving she made her way around the bed and tucked herself under the sheets. She turned her body away from Sasuke's and made sure to stay at the very edge of the bed, so that they were far apart. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep once more.

* * *

Sasuke would have been lying through his teeth if he said that he was sleeping and didn't notice Kayuki get up. He saw her walk towards the door, look back at him. He felt her hand on his face and how it stopped before his lips. He knew everything all too well. After making sure Kayuki was completely asleep, again, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. Taking a shower was most certainly what he needed. The water running down his skin allowed him to think in peace because there, no one could disturb him. There was no "legendary sannin" breathing down his neck or a silver haired medic wanting to test mixtures on him, and the best of all, there was no black haired girl that made his heart tug towards her. He combed his hair back before resting his hand against the tiled wall. Things were shifting with Kayuki here, and it was not good. He was going to have to speed up his plan.

The shower he took was long, but it felt relaxing and was just what he needed. The Uchiha dryed his hair after getting ready and walked out of the bathroom, to see Kayuki already up and walking around. Well, with a slight limp of course. He smiled to himself.

"You take a while to shower," She commented and stood in front of him."Now if you excuse me, I'd like to be clean."

Sasuke shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere. "Hn."

She slid past him into the bathroom, shutting the door, forcing him to move forward. "Don't even think about peeking!" He laughed in response and threw the towel on the messy bed. He'd clean later. For now, it was best to return all of her clothes. He exited the room, closing the door behind him slowly. Sasuke already knew where all of her weapons and clothes were, and he also was smart enough to now that he shouldn't give her all her weapons back especially her senbon. With those, she could probably knock everyone here out in seconds and leave without much trouble. He shuddered at the thought. Kayuki had always been ruthless with the tiny needles, she always threatened them with it. He smiled as a distant memory came to mind.

* * *

 _"Oi! Teme! Bet you can't eat as much ramen as me!" The blond haired kid ran over to Ichiraku's in the blink of an eye._

 _"Stupid Naruto!" Sakura, there hot headed teammate pounded Naruto's head when we all reached the stand. I smirked as I usually did and sat down beside the idiot. Kakashi-sensei approached, taking his own sweet time while talking to Kayuki. Her lavender eyes sparkled as Kakashi patted her head, making me wonder what they were talking about. Her eyes shifted to me and she gave a small wave and sat down beside me. I closed my eyes and watched her, showing that I acknowledged her presence. Right now, our relationship was unknown to the rest of the team._

 _Kayuki began talking to Sakura about some girl stuff so I was resorted to competing with the dobe. I realized that I had not even eaten one bowl while Naruto had already gone through three. I glared at him and began furiously eating._

 _The two of us yelled at each other before returning to eating and vomiting. Gross at it was, we were too engrossed in our competition and didn't feel the glowing eyes boring down at us._

 _"I swear if you continue being disgusting I will throw all my senbon at you and make sure_ everything _is numb!" Kayuki's eyes glowed a dangerous purple as she pulled out her needles and held them dangerously close to us. I shivered and cowered in fear. Yes, cowered. The Sasuke Uchiha cowered? Yes. I was truly scared, but then again, Naruto wasn't any better. He was ready to burst into tears. Sucker._

* * *

Moments like that had a occurred multiple times, but after each threat, she would cackle off, making them even more scared, so eventually they stopped misbehaving as often. At least not in front of her. He picked up her clothes and grabbed the anklets beside them. Beside them, he noticed a ring. A ring very similar to his own. He put down his clothes and picked up the gold ring rolling it between his fingers, smiling. The engraving in the inside was still their, his clan symbol with his name engraved, barely visible. The ring was slightly worn down, the gold dull, and he realized that she must have worn it often. His own ring was worn down but not as much. He didn't need other people to know about his life especially his relationships.

Sasuke quickly piled the jewelry on the clothes, before looking at the drawer which contained all the weapons. He considered grabbing a katana, but shook his head and walked out of the room.

By the time he returned to the room, the door was still shut, but the water was turned off. He closed the door behind him and turned on the the lamp beside his bed. The bathroom door creaked open slowly and he turned his head in that direction, instantly regretting it. Kayuki had opened the door by a crack, her wet black hair spilling everywhere on her shoulders and front, and she was wearing nothing but a towel, which she was gripping tightly in one hand. He coughed directing her attention to him as he looked away, trying to hide the pink blush that decorated his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her turn red and quickly shut the bathroom door. He chuckled to himself.

"U-um, could you, you know, pass me, um some clothes, sort of?" She spoke from behind the door.

"Hn. I've got some right here."

"Don't look! Or I'll pound you!" He chuckled and put his hand over his eyes, the other holding out her clothes. He could hear here open the door, tiptoe over to him, grab the clothes and turn around quickly, her long hair whipping him in the face.

"Can you not slap me in the face with your hair?" Her footsteps stopped and Kayuki blushed a deep red.

"Sorry!"

"Hn."

Kayuki quickly left the room, practically sprinting into the bathroom while trying to hold her towel up with one hand and balance the clothes in the other. She slammed the door shut and set the clothes down on the counter top before looking at herself in the mirror. She was blushing and her hair was all over her face. Kayuki turned to the sink and splashed cold water over her face. She was most certainly _not_ going to allow herself to fall for him _again._ Loving an Uchiha, she had learned, required a lot of commitment, heartbreak, and chasing. Them and their arrogance. _He's stupid, I'm stupid, we're all frickin stupid._

She diverted her attention towards the stack of clothes. She noticed that there were no weapons and sighed. Of course they wouldn't give her weapons. With her senbon, she could've easily knocked everyone out. The second thing she noticed was her ring. _Stupid._ He most certainly saw it, and now she was regretting bringing it with her. Kayuki slumped against the counter.

Once dressed, she gave herself a once over in the mirror and smiled. It felt good to be back in her clothes. She heard the familiar ring off the bells and almost jumped in joy. Quickly wiping the smile off her face, she dried her hair and walked out of the bathroom. The Uchiha was nowhere to be found, so she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked out. He was standing next to the room with his arms crossed and eyes closed. She noticed the katanas in his left hand and snuck her hands around them trying to pull them free. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his sharingan blazing crimson. She immediately back away in fear and his eyes returned normal.

"Don't sneak up on me." She nodded quickly. He stepped in front of her, holding her three katanas out in front of him, "If you can beat me in training today, I'll let you keep these. If not, then you'll have to fight me weaponless next time. " He waited for her to take the katanas. Kayuki strapped them to her side.

"Sounds like a plan." She followed him outside to the same place he had taken her yesterday.

"Any weapons. Any ninjutsu and taijutsu. Come at me with the intent to kill." He stood across from her and rested his hand on his chokuto sword with the Uchiha emblem. Kayuki narrowed her eyes and pushed her right foot back, hand resting on her katanas.

"If I win, I get my blades. And if I lose, I lose my weapons. Why am I the only one who is effected?"

"Fine. If I lose, you may ask me of any favor. If I win, then I get any favor of you." He smirked and looked at her dead in the eye, activating his sharingan.

"Deal." Kayuki stood up and pulled out her katanas putting one in her mouth and the other two in each hand. **(Think of the way Zoro holds his swords XD. Thats where I got the idea from.)** Her hair flew up in response, it reacting to the use of chakra.

"Begin."

Kayuki knew better than to attack first, however the odds of Sasuke using his blade in a actual fight were little to nothing. He relied mainly on his lightening, speed and sharingan. She knew his first move was to gain distance between himself and his opponent so he could chanel his chidori and attack head on, so the second he said begin she charged forward swinging her blades in unison at him. She could see his eyes widen as he jumped back, pulling out his own sword and holding it out in front of him. She growled. If there was one thing anyone knew about Kayuki, was that she hated to be played.

She twirled her blades, criss- crossing them with skill and spun, striking at Sasuke again. Even with his sharingan, he had difficulty avoiding her. They continued this pattern, her swinging, him moving farther back. She smirked seeing that he was unconsciously moving towards the water, but that didn't last long.

Sasuke was surprised with her sudden attacks and was equally afraid at the fact that he was actually having difficulty avoiding being sliced to death. After jumping back a few more times he noticed her smirk and he realized that he was wrong. He had originally thought the reason she hadn't landed a blow on him was because he had been successful at avoiding but actually, she had been _purposely_ avoiding him. For what reason though? He turned around and almost face palmed. He was merely a few feet away from the river. _I'm an idiot. Of course she would try to get close to the water._ He jumped backwards onto the water as if pretending to do exactly what she wanted, but instead he summoned a chidori. The lightening crackled in his hand and illuminated his face eerily.

Seeing, him make the familiar hand signs for an all too familiar jutsu, Kayuki quickly slid her katanas away and summoned chakra to her palm and slammed it down on the water preventing the Uchiha's jutsu from reaching him. The water crackled, the lightening spreading to her hand and she jumped up in pain, clutching her slightly burn hand. Now she was mad. He had ruined her gloves and tricked her. She growled and ran towards him head on, fist rounded back. He was surprised but prepared and blocked her oncoming fist.

Sasuke almost laughed at the look on her face. The moment he summoned his chidori he knew how pissed she was going to get. Kayuki was _not_ someone you should play around with in a fight. He blocked her roundhouse kick with his arm, now going on the defensive side trying to block all her hits. She landed a few, but not enough to wound him. Sasuke had to admit, her speed and strength had increase and they were almost on par with his. Seeing her slow down, he switched to the offensive side, put his right foot forward as they continued to fight on the water. He kicked out towards her abdomen and she simply backflipped away increasing the distance between them.

"Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" Kayuki's hands quickly formed the hand signs and a large dragon sprung out of the water, making a beeline towards the Uchiha.

"Fire style! Fire Breath Jutsu!" Sasuke's fire countered her dragon but another attack was awaiting him.

Kayuki had her eyes closed, one hand held in front of her face with only her index finger and middle finger up. Her hair was flying around her again, the chakra making it glow. She opened her eyes and slammed her finger down, Sasuke's eyes widening with it as he realized what she was doing. It was what he had seen her doing yesterday. The water rose all around them turning into ice.

He watched what she was doing, preparing to make quick hand signs. She merely smirked and the ice melted, the water crashing down ontop oof him. It started at the end and made its way in a big wave towards him. Sasuke quickly made hand signs

"Fire Style! Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" He jumped up avoiding the giant wave and threw his jutsu towards Kayuki. The girl jumped back and rolled over on the grass.

"Ouch! That boy, he's gonna get it!" Sasuke grabbed a kunai and made his way to Kayuki. He bent down behind her, holding the kunai to her neck.

"Giving up yet, Mizukachi?" She smirked. Heck no, would she give up now. She had too much pride.

The girl reached up and gripped Sasuke by the shoulders, before flipping her body back over him, now making her above his face. She spun herself around, and straddled him, using her own katana and holding it at his neck.

"How about . . . no?"

"Hn. I don't think so." Sasuke flipped her over so he was on top, pulling her katana from her hands and tossing it to the side. He gripped her hands above her head, using one hand, his other holding a kunai at her neck, "I think I win now, _Kayu-ki_ , your hands are immobile and weaponless. I've got you."

Kayuki blushed at their position, before smirking and kicking her knees up, knocking Sasuke down as he rolled in pain.

"That . . . was a dirty move . . . unfair, Mizukachi."

The black haired girl bounced to her feet and walked over to the Uchiha and bent down.

"Not so arrogant are we now, Duckass?"

* * *

 **This chapter took a lot more time then I originally planned it to because it exceeded 3,000 words and I wanted to end it quickly~.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review**

 **~Aesthetic Sonata 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy! Check out my Itachi Story Please :)**

* * *

After they had sparred and Kayuki had been reluctantly announced as the winner, Sasuke had angrily tossed her her weapons and sat down by the riverside. The black haired girl made her way forward to join the quiet Uchiha beside the rarely calm river. Her katanas clanked as they were set down and her bells jingled, alerting Sasuke that she was coming to him. She kneeled down, resting her chin on her knee, looking at the brooding Uchiha as he turned to look back at her. Right now, she kept silent knowing that at this moment, silence was a virtue.

Her lavender eyes scanned over him as his onyx eyes did the same, both looking for some sort of hint that showed that what had happened between them was a lie. They often spent time like this together before. Short moments where they looked at each other lovingly. But unlike when they were thirteen, they both knew this time it was different. This wasn't a short moment where they where looking for who would make the first move, but instead this was a moment where they seeked comfort from each others mere presence. Unknowingly there bodies inched closer to each other, and in doing so, their hands touched, their eyes instantly flashing downwards only to see the mirroring rings. Both Kayuki and Sasuke had instantly regretted wearing the rings now, realizing that it only made their feelings visible as though they were wearing their heart on their sleeve.

The black haired girl blinked a few times before coming to her senses and looking down at their hands.

"Why?"

The Uchiha looked at her watching as she eyed the ring he was wearing.

"Why did you do it?"

He sighed. He knew she knew very well why he had left for Orochimaru and he also knew that that was not what she was referring to.

"You know very well why, Kayuki."

She clenched her hands into a fist. He didn't have to do it though. There were so many other ways, but of course, it had to be this one, "You already knew I would follow you, Sasuke. Why did you freaking do it, you stupid stupid, asshole!"

He looked down in shame. There was more to it than she knew, there would always be more that he wouldn't be able to tell her, "That exactly why. I knew you would follow me."

"Answer my goddamn question!"

He combed a hand through his hair and lifted her chin to make her face him, "You don't deserve it. You deserve to find someone who will stick with you, not me who is searching for revenge. This is my pain and only I can accept it." He could feel her tears slipping down and dropping onto the rocks.

She pulled her head away from his grip and stood up, "All you are is selfish! A goddamn selfish bastard! Who are you to decide what path I follow, Sasuke!"

"Kayuki-"

"Don't _Kayuki_ me, Sasuke!" She reached down and pulled her katana loose, holding it towards her, "I could freaking kill myself right now and it would be my choice! Stop making my decisions Sasuke! When I kissed you that night, I knew _very_ well what I was getting myself into, okay? I knew one day I would lose you to that revenge of yours but I didn't expect you to throw me away because ' _only you can accept that pain'_ I went through hell and back because of your freaking selfishness and I'm done!"

He didn't expect himself to do it. Actually, the Uchiha was suppressing himself from doing it since the day he saw her, but seeing how they were caught up in the moment, he couldn't hold back anymore. Before he knew it, the Sasuke Uchiha had caved in to his desires and was now kissing Kayuki Mizukachi. He pressed himself closer to her hearing the clink of the katana as it fell to the side. His arms snaked themselves around her waist as he leaned down pressing himself further on her.

Kayuki was astounded. At one moment they were arguing with her threatening to commit suicide and the next moment they were fiercely kissing, the forgotten katana on the ground and her hands were playing with the Uchiha's black locks. She pulled apart to breathe, still in the black haired boys embrace, her face red from all the kissing and her eyes wide as they reflected in the Uchiha's pupils.

"You're hair . . . "He murmured and combed through it, holding strands of it up showing her. As time had passed it had become nighttime and her hair too had changed, glowing slightly with patches of blue and white.

"Promise me. Promise me, that you'll come back," Kayuki tucked her body into his and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart pulse, reassuring her that this was real, he was there, and they were together.

"I promise. I swear Kayuki, I'll return once this is all over." He rested his head on hers and ran his fingers through her hair, ridding it of knots.

* * *

Kayuki awoke to the sound of footsteps running down the hall. She immediately got up and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Spinning on her heel she opened the dresser's drawers, one after another only to see everything gone. Even the ring. Kayuki quickly changed into her ninja clothes, strapping the katanas on her waist and approached the door before slicing the wood to bits. She hopped over the pieces, sheathing the katana before looking up to come face to face with Sasuke.

"What's going on?"

The boy merely looked left before placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back in the room, "Wait. Not now."

Kayuki gripped her katanas, "What the hell is going on Sasuke? First I hear footsteps running down the hall, the door was locked, and now your stopping me too?"

Sasuke brandished his sword and held it in front of her, "I told you. Everything will be explained later!" Kayuki took steps back into the room, she could feel the wood digging into her socks and for the first time, she regretted her lack of shoes. She winced in pain but attempted to hide it.

However it did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha's dark eyes. He sheathed is blade and before Kayuki knew it, she was in his arms. "Shh." Just as she was about to protest, he slid his hand over her mouth.

Multiple thumps were heard, the sound of bodies falling. Kayuki's eyes widened. As much as she didn't want to know what was going on, she needed to see what was happening. The bad feeling in her gut only got stronger once the noises ceased. She kicked her legs against the Uchiha clone, struggling to land a good hit on him which would make him disappear. The ground rumbled and the Uchiha took off with the dark haired girl in his hands.

The practically flew through the hallways as they slowly came apart. Turn after turn, her head began to spin and her body went limp against his chest, which made him only clutch her tighter.

"Just a little longer, stay with me." He murmured under his breath and bent down before springing upwards towards the opening in the ceiling. The rocks fell beside them, one scarping into Kayuki's arm, rather deeply, cutting through the sleeve. When they reached solid ground, the clone gently set Kayuki down before nodding to his real self and disappearing.

Kayuki coughed before realizing that they were no longer underground. She felt warm blood trickle down her arm and she looked to see the scrape.

"Sorry." The dark haired boy bent down beside her and pulled out a roll off bandages before distracting himself with wrapping her arm.

"What the hell happened?"

"Chaos happened darling," A new voice piped up from behind Kayuki. She turned her head and shielded her eyes from the sun to get a better view. There stood a white haired teenager, his teeth unusually sharp. He was looking directly at her, smirking, but suddenly he shivered and looked in another direction. Kayuki chuckled before looking at Sasuke who merely tied the knot on the bandages.

"That is Suigetsu. He will be joining us on our journey. Orochimaru is dead, and the fortress apparently fell with him. We must start moving soon."

Kayuki's eyes watched him as he stood up and walked over to Suigetsu, whispering something in the boys ear. She figured it must have been something regarding her because his eyes flashed to her and back to Sasuke while his mouth turned up into a smirk. She shook her head to the side before standing up and brushing the imaginary dirt off of her.

"Where to?"

Sasuke tossed a pouch to her feet before turning away, "Take it. Where we are going, you will need it."

She hastily opened the pouch and almost cried out in happiness. It was her senbon! She tucked them into the leg holders and in her wrists before hooking the pouch on the back of her waist. Kayuki lifted her feet on at a time checking the soles of her socks. No holes. She made a mental note to thank Kakashi Sensei when she returned, after all, he had given her these and claimed them to be very durable. The bells around her ankles jingled as she hopped over beside the two boys.

"We going, Uchiha?" Suigetsu spoke up first as the two of them watched Sasuke stare off into the woods. The boy merely hned in response and moved forward, "Okay, guess we moving. Come sweet pea, can't leave ya behind!" He flashed a wink at the black haired beauty and she scoffed in response before rolling her eyes.

"Boys."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Seven stood outside the gates of Konoha, bags packed, weapons ready.

"I think it's time we go save our teammate, ne Kakashi Sensei? Oh my god! I'm so gonna rub this in Kayu-chan's face!" The blond haired boy jumped up and down before getting smack on the head by a hot headed pink haired girl.

"Shut up Naruto!"

* * *

 **I wish I could've ended the chapter at the kiss but like then it would be too short sadly. Agh.**

 **Maybe there will be a fight next? Oooooooooooo**

 **Oh my god. School is about to start which means less update! Cri. I'll try to type up as many chapters as I can and post them when I can.**

 **Review, Follow, Fav, Share**

 **~AestheticSonata 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, For starters, I'm utterly horrible, terrible and the worst. I told myself I wouldn't be that person who doesn't update for a year but look at me now. I'm sorry, hit me do all you want.**

 **Plus, I'm super mad because fanfiction deleted the chapter 8 I had written and now I'm restarting. ASDFGHJKL. Sorry, High School, Finals, Relationships, it's all getting stressful.**

 **This chapter WAS supposed to come out like 8 months ago, but then my homeworkd load spiked upwards and then I starting flirting with this one guy and we got really close to dating but then turns out he was hitting on my friend at the same time. Everything took a turn for the worse and I completely forgot about this and then back in June i remebered but when i got online everything was gone ALL i had typed up for this chapter was GONE. and I was devastated so I signed out and figured it was best to end things. In July I traveled to Europe and came back in August and now I'm back here typing and ready to update some more for you guys.**

 **Once again in Super Sorry i left this inactive and lakfjls;fh;aslkdfh;saldkfj. D:**

* * *

Kayuki sighed. She rolled over onto her other side, the rough ground not providing any comfort to the already cold environment, and the small rocks that dug into her skin weren't helping much either. She sighed again before rolling back. It seemed that no matter what side she leaned on, it wasn't getting any worse or better.

Realizing, there wasn't much sleep she was going to get that night, Kayuki opened her eyes only to come face to face with the handsome black haired kunoichi. Shad had promised-no-sworn to never think back to those nights, but it was getting harder the longer she spent with him. He was terrible, horrible really, but her kind heart pulled at his sleeping form, feeling pity for the teenage boy's past. Kayuki shook her head. Whatever it was, at the end of the day, he always had a choice. He had a choice back then when he left, and he had a choice now.

"I really must be going crazy. Stupid!" She mumbled to herself, knocking her skull before sitting up against the tree. She leaned back and looked up at the sky, hand reaching out to trace the constellations that she recognized.

"Stars, huh? Wow, so cliche," Suigetsu popped his head down in front of Kayuki.

"Ah! You scared me!" She placed her hand on her chest to calm her heart. Surprisingly as a kunoichi, she should have sensed him approaching but sleepless nights had dulled her senses, and at this point, she'd rather be anywhere but beside her ex and his flirtatious, horny friend.

"Aw sweet cheeks, I can do more than just scare you. Just you, me, alone at night." He tilted his head towards the sleeping figure beside her, "Obviously, we'd have to do something about him, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now, where were we? Oh yes-"

She cut him off, "I was just about to leave, because of my good friend, it is my turn to take the night watch. Now have a good, good night." Kayuki stood up brushing the dirt off of her before snagging a blanket and hopping onto a branch on the nearby tree.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I've had experience with girls like you, always playing hard-to-get. But by the end, you'll be begging on your knees for me." Suigetsu called up from the ground.

Kayuki rolled her eyes before wrapping the wool blanket around her. She looked back up at the sky, tracing constellations from the stars she could see. Surprisingly the view was relatively good, one of the best she had seen in a long, long time. The girl leaned back before closing her eyes and recalling a distant memory.

* * *

 _"Hey, Kayuki . . . wake up . . . there's something I wanna show you." Kayuki, recognizing the voice as none other than her Sasuke, woke up slowly before turning to look at the figure of her boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend-oh how she loved the way the word sounded when she spoke it aloud. It had only been 3 weeks since they had confessed their feelings for one another, but the word still remained special for her._

 _"Yeah?" She pushed aside the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed beside him._

 _Sasuke held a finger up to his lips before quietly leaving the room, a curious Kayuki following him. He stepped out onto the balcony and on the bars before disappearing on top of the roof. He leaned down to look at Kayuki following him, but with her poor balance, he knew it would be difficult so he stuck his hand out towards her._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _Kayuki laughed and took his hand as he helped her pile on top of the tiled roof, "This is too cliche, Sasuke."_

 _The raven-haired boy chuckled as well before directing his gaze upwards, the girl doing the same, "It took me some time, but I've been trying to find a good stargazing spot for you. Ironically enough, turns out your house is in a relatively good location."_

 _Kayuki looked back at Sasuke to seem him only looking back at her, "Thank you, Sasuke."_

 _"Hn."_

She playfully hit his shoulder,"I thought we were _over the 'hn' stage by now!"_

 _Kayuki watched as he rolled his eyes in response and scooted closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I wish we could stay like this forever. No war, no shinobi, no revenge, just nothing."_

 _"Me too, Kayuki, me too."_

* * *

"How are you going to sense an enemy ninja approaching if you're going to sit here, sleeping on night duty!"

Kayuki jolted awake out of her little memory land to see the infamous Uchiha glaring down at her, hands on his hips. She smiled sheepishly and sat up, "Oops?"

The boy shook his head in disappointment and sat down beside her on the branch, "Just go sleep. I'll cover for you until morning."

"No, no, no there's no need, I can do it you just go sleep," She put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders nudging him back down. He returned the action with a glare.

"I said _sleep_ Kayuki. You being half-awake makes you a liability." Kayuki pouted but knew there was no point in arguing with the teenage boy. He had a point after all, and if she ever had an open chance to escape, tomorrow it would only be beneficial to her to have Sasuke be weaker.

"Fine." And with that, she gathered her things and jumped down.

* * *

Sasuke-believe it or not- didn't hate many things. Yes, people, or rather, _things_ and people did, in fact, annoy him, however, hate was a strong word. For example, he didn't _hate_ Sakura, he just found her annoying. On the other hand, he didn't find Itachi _bothersome,_ he hated his biological elder sibling.

It was the same when talked about his likes versus his loves.

Anyway, Sasuke didn't hate many things. However, he did hate the way he acted towards Kayuki. He hated how he was so cold, so-so horribly distant and cold and rude towards her. But he had to act this way. Who knows how his fight with Itachi ends , he knew he grew in strength and that large gap between him and his brother 3 years ago wasn't so large anymore, which increased his chances of coming out alive, but not unscathed. He refused to let Kayuki fall back for him-no-not until he had gotten his revenge. He didn't want her to see him hurt or how evil and disgusting her got when the curse mark consumed his body.

Sasuke glanced down at her sleeping form. Even from there he could see the glistening reflection of her tears on her face. Whatever he did, he needed her to hate him. Why? Because he wasn't worth her tears. He knew damn well he wasn't worth them.

* * *

 **And Chapter 8? Done. Sorry its late, and be expecting another chapter soon ;)**

 **Please leave reviews I could use them XD**

 **~Aesthetic Sonata**


	9. Chapter 9

**SECOND CHAPTER Y'ALL. This is my form of an apology to you guys for leaving you hanging for so long without a chapter-yes I know I am horrid and terrible and IM JUST SORRY.**

 **Also on a side note, I was re-reading some of my old chapters I had written and I realized that I had mentioned some things about Kayuki here and there. If me adding a little character information section would be helpful please let me know:D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto I only own Kayuki and whatever happens to Kayuki.**

* * *

Kayuki yawned and stretched her arms after her good night's rest from a long time. But when she looked up she came face to face with an ogling Suigetsu and a disappointed, moody looking Uchiha. She looked down only to see her tunic having shifted while she was sleeping to show some cleavage and immediately brought her hands back to her chest before standing up and pointing at Suigetsu.

"Pervert!"

He shrugged his shoulders in response, 'Not my fault, you were the one who put it on display."

"That doesn't mean you look!" Kayuki ran up to him and jabbed her finger in his chest, "I swear if it wasn't for Sasuke I'd have castrated you and fe-"

Sasuke cut her off, "That's enough Kayuki. Suigetsu please, keep your hormone levels down."

Kayuki spun on her heel with a humph and bent down to seal the blanket and pillow in a scroll.

Sasuke turned to his right to see Suigetsu now staring at Kayuki's bent form. He whacked him upside the head.

"OW! Sasuke-kun that hurt!"

"Hn."

"Suigetsu you were looking at me again weren't you, you-you PERVERT WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR-"

Sasuke stuck his hand over Kayuki's mouth before she could finish her sentence and glared at her harshly.

"Now both of you better get along, or I will be the one punishing BOTH of you."

Suigetsu and Kayuki looked at one another shivering before turning back to the Uchiha who had already gotten a head start on the day's travels. And with that, the three took off to their next location.

* * *

The location they had arrived at was empty, cold, and unwelcoming. Sasuke had brought them to a giant gray mountain with a chained down entrance at its base. Kayuki could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising. She wasn't getting a good feeling and the atmosphere of the place was emitting bad vibes. She stepped back behind Sasuke and Suigetsu who had swung his sword to rest on his shoulder.

"Kayuki, you stay here. Suigetsu and I will enter." The Uchiha spun on his heel, facing Kayuki, his Sharingan blazing proudly, "You will stay here and only here. And to guarantee that you won't leave from this location," He pulled out a pair of chakra concealing cuffs and grabbed her wrists tightly, before clicking them on, "Don't bother trying to unlock them."

Kayuki sighed loudly and plopped herself on the ground. She should have expected it sooner or later, and she couldn't blame him either. If he hadn't put those cuffs on her, she probably would have fled the scene the second the two entered the mountain, "Don't worry, I'll stay right here."

Sasuke frowned. She was being too compliant. He bent down to eye-level with her and his eyes spun revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan, "Extra precautions never hurt." And with that, the black-haired girl succumbed under the Uchiha's genjutsu. Before she could fall to the ground, Sasuke caught her and placed her gently on the ground comfortably.

He got up and turned back to Suigetsu before allowing his eyes to return back to their onyx color. "Let us go."

* * *

 _A short-haired girl frolicked in a field filled with tall grass, her eyes filled with innocence and happiness. Somehow, even when alone, children always found some way to entertain themselves. The girl's eyes caught a butterfly flying by and her attention quickly focused in on capturing the strange creature. She ran after it, hands outstretched, as she attempted to capture it._

 _"Kayuki? Where are you?" A lady appeared wearing a tan dress, with an apron on top, her brown hair combed back into a low braid. The little girl, who was enjoying herself did not want to leave so she squatted, in an attempt to hide from the lady who was nearing her location._

 _The tall lady had spotted Kayuki a while back, but she pretended not to have seen, "Uh oh, I can't seem to find her. Well, I guess I'll just leave . . ." She turned around and Kayuki let out a small breath before squealing as someone wrapped their hands around her waist and picked her up._

 _"Oh, little Kayuki did you really think you could hide?" The young girl laughed as she was spun around in the civilians arms. She set her down and brushed her hands against the apron before taking Kayuki's hand on her own, "It's time to go back to the orphanage. You already know the rules."_

 _Kayuki pouted in response,"But I was playing with Mr. Butterfly!"_

 _"You can play with Mr. Butterfly tomorrow, dear," The lady replied, slightly chuckling._

 _"Alright!"_

* * *

Unbeknownst to the trio, they were being watched by two other figures dressed in long black cloaks covered in red clouds.

"Remind me again why we need her?" A gruff voice spoke up, sounding slightly tired and annoyed.

The shorter of the two narrowed his eyes at the unconscious figure on the ground, "Because she needs to know about it. She's the only one who can help."

He strolled forward, chakra concealed before leaning down and checking the black haired girl's pulse. He picked her up and returned to where his partner stood.

"How's this mere girl gonna help again?" The larger one leaned down and poked her face with a blue finger watching it scrunch up in response.

"Becuase once I'm gone, she is the only one who will protect him. She is the one who I know will be there for my little _otouto._ " The man looked down at the girl before looking forward, his red eyes flashing ominously.

* * *

When Sasuke emerged from the mountain, he expected to see the black-haired beauty lying unconscious on the ground beside the rock, only to see an empty space and a little cloth in its place. He neared the spot and picked up the cloth immediately identifying the blood red cloud that lied on the black background. His fist tightened in anger as it gripped the piece. He ground his teeth and let his eyes turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Itachi . . ."

* * *

The small pug-like dog sniffed the ground before running forward, four ninjas following him.

"The scent of her is getting stronger."

Naruto gritted his teeth and sped up. Kayuki had meant a lot to him. She too had grown up as an orphan like him and was his first friend. She was like his sister he never had and he felt horrible and guilty that he let her get kidnapped by Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Oh how much the boy had changed, the look in his eyes when they had last met. However, the blonde refused to give up. He wanted-no-he needed to bring Sasuke home. For Kakashi-sensei. For Sakura-chan. For Kayuki-chan.

He knew how Kayuki-chan felt for Sasuke. Even three years ago when the two were together, he knew they were made for each other. Naruto may have been slow and dimwitted, but it would take a blind man to not see how hopelessly in love the two were. And even he knew feelings like those don't just disappear. They merely hide under the surface until emerging when needed.

* * *

When Kayuki awoke, she knew one thing for sure. She was not where she had last remembered being. The grassy ground most certainly did not sink down with pressure, neither did it cover her from the warmth. She slowly looked down realizing that the shackles Sasuke had placed on her had disappeared too. Maybe he had taken them off? She was about to get up but quickly laid back down after seeing two unknown chakras approaching the room she lay in. The girl shut her eyes as she heard footsteps approach her slowly.

"Do you think she's awake yet?"

Kayuki could feel someones hot breath on her face as she pretended to sleep. Their slender finger prodded at her face and she restrained herself from scrunching her nose.

"Doesn't seem so."

She could no longer feel his hot breath, so she let out a shaky gasp in relief.

"Kisame, can you go grab some food?"

"Sure."

Footsteps could be heard leaving the room.

"Kayuki-san, I know you're awake. Don't worry, I don't plan to hurt you."

She cracked an eye open to see a handsome, black-haired male looking down on her. She took a moment to take in his appearance. He was definitely attractive, a long face, long lashes that accompanied his dark eyes. He was wearing a long cloak covered in red clouds, unzipped halfway, his arm resting around his waist. But what really surprised her was his uncanny resemblance to Sasuke, which meant he only had to be-

"Itachi Uchiha."

Kayuki screamed.

* * *

 **So originally this chapter was supposed to end at the part where Itachi kidnaps Kayuki, but then I realized how short this chapter would end up being so I added a little more.**

 **School starts soon, so I'm going to try to update when I can and pre-write some chapters ahead of time so I don't leave you guys hanging for a year.**

 **Follow, Fav, and please Review!**

 **~AestheticSonata**


End file.
